Brackets
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Draco Malfoy se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas, menos a unos antiestéticos alambres adheridos a sus aristócratas y sensibles dientes.


**_Notas de la autora:_** ¡Bonjour! Heme aquí, con una pequeña parodia escrita totalmente en menos de media hora, y con la locura como compañera. A su autora amateur (yo) le han adaptado brackets de ortodoncia, y cómo es en lo único que puede pensar, decidió utilizar a Draco para liberar la presión que siente en sus doloridos dientes. O es eso, o la poción analgésica que se tomó tiene efectos secundarios. En fin, que siga la fiesta ¡A leer!

**_Notas del fic:_** Es una viñeta corta, sin descripciones de tiempo o lugar, sólo diálogos entre Harry y Draco. Creo que también puede entrar en la categoría PWP y en la EWE. Cualquier duda, pregunten a la secretaria.

**_Aclaratoria:_** Ubicado después de la batalla de Hogwarts, y después de que Harry comenzara a trabajar cómo Auror. También podemos decir que está entre el comienzo de la carrera de Auror de Harry y el cumpleaños nº 40 de Draco, pero creo que eso ya es irnos muy lejos. Mejor ubíquenlo donde mejor les parezca, ¿está bien?

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Reina Rowling y su corte real. La historia (o lo que quedó de ella) es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**...**

**Brackets**

**...**

—Cariño, no se ven tan mal… Si hasta te pusieron bandas color verde y plata…

— ¡Calla, Potter! Esto es un desastre… ¡Soy un Malfoy, por Salazar bendito! Los Malfoy no usamos brackets.

—Los Malfoy no _usaban_ brackets, Draco. Técnicamente ahora sí lo hacen. Recuerda lo que dijo el Odontómago de San Mungo, si no quieres que tus dientes se desvíen más y parezcas un feo trol de montaña cuando tengas 40, tendrás que usar los alambres por medio año.

— ¿Y desde cuando los magos usan brackets? Pensé que eso se lo dejaban a los muggles.

—Los Odontómagos han descubierto que son muy efectivos para la corrección de los dientes chuecos propios de los ingleses.

— ¿Y no podían descubrirlo _después_ de que mis dientes ya no tuvieran remedio?

— ¿Estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte con una sonrisa imperfecta para siempre, Malfoy?

—Es que… ¡Es que me veo horrible! Y esto es tú culpa, Harry James Potter. Jamás debí hacerme ese chequeo, mis dientes estaban bien antes de ti y tu insistencia con eso de la higiene dental.

—Corazón, se supone que los Aurores llevemos a nuestras parejas a un chequeo general cada año, para justificar el seguro medimágico que nos cubre a nosotros y nuestras familias. Tú lo sabes.

—Sí, sí. He oído ese cuento millones de veces, cuatro ojos. Pero ¿no podías simplemente dejar mis dientes en paz? Toda mi familia tiene esa mordida ligeramente ladeada. Nos da un aire de abolengo. Cómo si siempre estuviéramos pensativos.

—Yo no lo llamaría abolengo. Es más un aire de parálisis facial, con eso de que siempre sonríen con los labios cerrados para que sus feos dientes no se vean…

— ¿Estás de mi lado o en mi contra, Potter?

—De tu lado, Draco. Completamente de tu lado. Ajá…

—Pues no lo parece. Más bien pareciera que te avergüenzas de que sea tú pareja, y de mis "dientes chuecos".

—Sabes que jamás me avergonzaré de ti, tonto. Eres el hombre más perfecto que existe, y a mí me gustaba tu boca antes que ningún medimago dijera que era imperfecta. Me gusta tu boca y lo que puedes hacer con ella…

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues te informo que no podré hacer mucho con esta boca. Me duelen demasiado los dientes. Incluso intenté comer algo, pero solo logré torturarme. Creo que moriré de inanición.

—Te prepararé una sopa. No morirás de inanición, oh, gran Draco Malfoy.

— Obviaré el sarcasmo sólo porque me gustó la frase. Podrías decirla más seguido, sobre todo cuando estamos…

— ¡Wow, wow, wow, Draco! Aparentemente los brackets arreglan tus dientes, pero no tu vocabulario.

—Anoche te gustaba mi _vocabulario_…

—Sí. Pero hoy tienes que dejar de pensar en eso y tomar tu poción analgésica. Te prepararé una sopa y así no morirás de hambre.

— ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a que me sirvas de esclavo. Ya sabes, cocinando para mí y todo eso. Incluso podríamos arreglarte un uniforme.

— ¿Uniforme?

—Sí, claro, Potter. Apuesto que ese trasero tuyo debe verse súper espectacular cubierto sólo por un mandil de cocina.

—No tientes a la suerte, Malfoy. Aun puedo dejarte sin comer.

—No lo harás. Me quieres demasiado para dejarme morir de hambre.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

—Además, es tu culpa que esté así. Deberías hacerme la cena sólo por ser el causante de mi desdicha.

—Te haré la cena, Draco, pero ten por seguro que no será gratis. En algún momento estarás mejor, y te lo cobraré…

—Menos plática y más acción, esclavo Potter ¡Al Rey Malfoy, Barón de los Brackets le está dando hambre!

— ¡Oh, Merlín! Estos serán unos largos seis meses…

**FIN...?**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Los odontómagos de San Mungo opinan que dejar review mejora el esmalte de los dientes y corrige la mordida desviada. Draco no está de acuerdo, pero la opinión del rubio no es muy objetiva en este momento.

¡Feliz San Valentín/Día de Batman!

_13/02/2013_

_Maye._


End file.
